deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor encounters
The Ishimura inhabitants are not all dead when Isaac and his team arrive on the ship. Survivors are encountered while Issac makes his way through the bowels of the ship. Many have been driven insane by the marker or simply the horror of the events transpiring, while still-sane survivors you encounter usually wind up being dispatched before anything can be done to save them. Chapter 1 Man behind door This survivor is encountered when you first enter the room with your first weapon. When you enter, you hear him sobbing with fright to himself behind a locked door on the other side of the room. He does not hear you until you step up on the platform where the Plasma Cutter is. Once he hears you, he immediately stops crying and begs you to open the door for him, saying he doesn't have a key, and can't figure out how to hack the door. After you grab the Plasma Cutter, he becomes more panicked, saying he can hear creatures through the vents coming for him. Once you unlock the door, he flies into a full-blown panic, saying he can hear creatures everywhere, and he still can't unlock it from his side. When you finally open the door for him, you find him being mauled to death by a slasher. There is nothing you can do to save him; the slasher will kill him no matter how fast you are to kill it. Chapter 2 Blind Woman When you step off the tram in Chapter 2, there is a woman with a blindfold around her eyes in the corner. She is stroking her friend McCoy trying to comfort him, saying help has arrived (she is actually stroking McCoy's dismembered torso, it is unknown if she realizes this or does not either because of her blindness, or insanity). She says she knew you would come "just like you said", and says she saved something for you. She reaches behind McCoy's torso (knocking it on it's side, revealing that maggots are eating away at it's backside.), and gives you the Kinesis module. She asks if she can go know, and with the last of her breath, says that McCoy wants to bring her to "the ship, and suddenly succumbs to her wounds. Baby Lab Worker While walking down the hallway to the baby lab, a worker suddenly appears at the window, begging you to let him out. A Lurker suddenly appears behind him and fires a quill into the hand he is pounding the window with, smashing it and pinning it to the wall. The Lurker fires another quill into his back, fully pinning him to the wall. It appears to suddenly lose interest in him as he is screaming in agony and begins to scale the wall. It then suddenly turns around and fires all 3 of it's quills into the worker's head, decapitating him (and splattering the remains of his head all over the window you are looking through). The Lurker then vanishes through a balcony. Head Banger While walking down the Imaging Diagnostics hallway, a squishy banging sound is heard. When you turn the corner, you see it is a man banging his head against the wall, with blood spattering out from each hit. He makes no reaction to your presence, and you can't shoot him. When you near him, he rears his head back and violently brings it into the wall a final time, and he slides down to the ground, dead. The wound on his head makes it clear that he had been banging his head for a long time. Choking Man In one room in the Imaging/Diagnostics room, there is a man behind the table who is violently choking. A yellowish liquid is foaming out of his mouth. He dies after choking for a few seconds. A backstory log found after beating the game details the transformation of a corpse into an Infector, and the very first symptom is violently choking up a yellowish liquid; implying that the choking man is actually in the first stages of becoming an Infector. Insane Nurse When entering a surgery room, there will be a woman in a glass surgery box, who appears to be operating on a patient. When you get closer, it is clear that she is not operating on the man, but is instead mindlessly sawing into him with a hacksaw, to the point of his entire ribcage being exposed. She looks back at you, then back to the "patient", who finally dies from his injuries. She then looks back at you again, and brings the hacksaw up to her neck and slices her throat with it. She drops to the floor, gurgling, before finally dying. Chapter 4 When going down the main lift in the Bridge room, the loud, horrified scream of a woman echoes down the shaft. The scream ends right when you reach the bottom floor. Upon entry to the level, the only signs of life is a Slasher playing dead by a locked door. There is no murdered female in sight. It is speculated that in an act of desperation, the woman crawled into the lift corridor to escape her attackers, in which case, your activation of the lift killed her. Chapter 5 Hysterical Woman Before going into Dr. Mercer's office, you can see a woman standing at the end of the hallway next to a surgical bed to the right. She is laughing/crying hysterically, and does not react to your presence in any way, and is unkillable. She dies when Mercer vents the air throughout the deck into space, you do not see her die, but her body is there. A very interesting detail that many players do not notice is that opposite the bed she is standing next to, there is a dead body on the ground, that looks virtually identical to her. This (and also the fact that the health bar on her back reads zero) heavily implies that you are actually hallucinating this woman. Chapter 7 Elevator Man When you reach the far end of the rig room and activate the elevator, you'll begin to hear painful moans from a nearby survivor. When the elevator reaches your level, the door opens to reveal a survivor lying on the ground, his right leg lopped off. He groans and reaches out to you before collapsing to the ground, dead. Chapter 8 After entering the passage guarded by the two Guardians, a survivor will crawl around the corner, groaning in his death throes, and subsuquently die as the games first whole Divider comes around the corner as well. Chapter 9 After leaving the room with the shooting range, you discover a Valor space marine, sitting on the ground and holding up his severed leg. He grunts in pain a few more times, then falls backward, dead.